


Faith is all we have

by Melime



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Community: femslashficlets, Double Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-27 17:23:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7627255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Do you ever wonder if what we are doing will truly make a difference?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Faith is all we have

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Português brasileiro available: [Fé é tudo que temos](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7627288) by [Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf)



> Prompt: 16. [someone will remember us](http://fsf-mod.dreamwidth.org/3220.html)

“Do you ever wonder if what we are doing will truly make a difference?” Cassandra asked one night, as they were studying the maps and revising the plans for the next expedition.

Ellana looked up from the maps spread around her on the floor, thinking for a moment about what Cassandra had said. “I have to believe it will, I think we all need to believe our actions have meaning.” Faith had always been important to her.

“So faith is all we have to go on? Once, that would have been enough. Now… I’m not so sure.”

Ellana got up and went to Cassandra, sitting on the arm of her chair. “Many years from now, people will look back to what we have done, and they’ll draw inspiration from our actions. Perhaps faith isn’t enough, but it has to be, because it’s all we have. So we have to keep pushing forward and hope for the best.”

Cassandra pulled Ellana to her lap. “When did you become this wise?”

Ellana smiled, and snuggled against Cassandra. “Oh, right around the time a certain Seeker decided to kidnap me and then said that the fate of the world was on my shoulders.”


End file.
